


The Best Part of Waking Up

by dawn_of_eos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M, HighSpecs, Ignea, Light Bondage, PWP, Rare Pairings, Romance, Some Humor, poor ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_of_eos/pseuds/dawn_of_eos
Summary: No, it’s not Ebony in your cup. Ignis learns the consequences of letting his guard down.





	The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Rarepair Week! This didn’t come from one of the official prompts. Just had a smut idea, and well… this trash came tumbling out. Also, bits of AU sprinkled in, because I’m tired of being sad over how tragic this damn game is.

Aranea was awake and she was a bit frustrated. Unless there was an evacuation or some shit going down, she hated waking up earlier than planned for no reason. Biggs and Wedge used to tease her about how cranky she’d get without her ‘beauty sleep’. She usually had a hard enough time falling asleep as it was without it being cut short. But when she did, she could sleep all the way till the cows came home if there was no alarm. Yet here she was today, somehow wide awake before the sun was up.

Ignis was fast asleep beside her. He could sleep like a rock when he wanted to, and was never the type to lay awake in bed worrying about things. When it was time to sleep, he did just that. She mentioned it to him once during the Darkness, how he was able to just knock out without a care in the world, even when everything had been going to shits all around them.

_“A great man once said, 'It is no small art to sleep. For that purpose you must keep awake all day.’"_

_“Who the hell said that?"_

The training grounds close to where they lived near the Citadel weren’t open yet thanks to nighttime construction these days. It was only 5am, and she wasn’t meeting Crowe for another couple of hours.

Aranea shifted and laid on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows, sheets splaying across her back down to her knees. For the lack of anything else better to do, she turned to Ignis and brushed his hair away from his forehead, her eyes trailing over his face. The angry scars over his eyes, nose, and lips had lightened a bit over the years, though they did nothing to detract from his handsomeness. They were beautiful in their own right. How long had it been since the dawn came back? Since the darkness that waged death and despair on their lives dissipated, to be replaced by the newfound life and buzz of the Restoration? How long had it been since she thought she’d lost him?

Aranea wasn’t sure how much time had passed as she lay gazing at her sleeping lover before the sounds of early morning began trickling in.

“Rise and shine, Specs,” she shook him lightly.

Ignis made a nondescript noise, somewhere between a light groan and guttural sound, and buried his head further into the pillow. Aranea raised an eyebrow. _That's weird._

For Ignis, there was always a time to do things. A time to eat, a time to sleep, a time to check emails, buy groceries, you name it. Sometimes, he would schedule in a nap during the day to replenish his energy. But when the time came to get up, there was no dilly-dally, which was why his failure to immediately sit up at her prodding was so unusual this morning.

“I heard you talking in your sleep,” she said, bringing her face close and level with his.

“That’s not possible,” he mumbled.

“Oh yeah?"

“Yes.”

“What was all that noise you were making then? _Oh Aranea, yes... more, my dear_ ,” she does a poor, exaggerated imitation of him and rocks her hips at him in mock thrusting.

Ignis chuckled quietly into the pillow, still too groggy to make any witty comebacks. Instead he reached his arm over to pull her closer to him, eye still closed. He shifted onto his side, his sore muscles protesting a bit and pressed up against her with her back towards him. He nuzzled the back of her neck, his other hand making its way up the side of her body, just feeling for her. She had her underwear on, _odd…_

Last night… wait, he can’t really remember what happened last night. He’s pretty sure they had sex though.

“Boy, are you cuddly this morning,” Aranea remarks, rather quite enjoying this, daresay, _lazy_ mood of his.

“Am I not allowed to miss my wife after being away from her for two weeks?” his voice trails off slightly.

“Not when you fucking fall asleep in the middle of foreplay!” She twisted around in his arms to only to find him breathing deeply again, clearly having fallen back asleep.

“Goddamn, what’s with you today? You’re almost as bad as His Highness,” she mumbled, sitting up.

What a rare occasion it was that she was awake before Ignis, and even more so that he refused to get up. Aranea pondered what to do for a moment. She could actually fix breakfast for once, or maybe hit the training grounds first. She looked down at his sleeping, half-naked form again and was struck by an idea this time.

Aranea grabbed the closest piece of clothing to her and casually threw it on. Then she climbed out of bed and padded out of the room.

-

When Aranea got back, Ignis had rolled over on his back again. She took his shirt off and slid back under the covers, crawling lazily on top of him with a cat-like stretch. Her weight on his chest drew him a bit from sleep, but not enough to wake him. She pressed her chest against his and looked up pensively at him for a moment before sitting up and straddling his hips, rubbing herself against him through their clothing. He instinctively reached for her hips to bring her closer. She continued to gyrate her hips this way and that, her eyes intent on his face testing to see how long it would take before he woke.

Ignis was having the best dream of his life. He was laying in bed, his wonderful comfortable bed. After days of staying in hotels, inns, caravans, and going from one town to city to another, his body welcomed the mattress and soft sheets. At least they didn’t have to camp anymore, one of the things he did not miss from his King's days journeying across Eos together. This was luxury. And she was there with him, on top of him, riding him with her mouth slightly open, making the most beautiful sounds he'd ever heard. Her magnificent breasts moved with her - they mesmerized him and he couldn't help but reach up and cup one in his hand, kneading and squeezing the soft mound. His other hand was gripping her hip hard, he was close... so close. Aranea took his hands in hers and raised them over his head while continuing to move. Her breasts were in his face now and he took the opportunity to latch onto a nipple, making her gasp. Suddenly, she stopped and looked down at him with a smirk. He was confused and tried to say something.

"Why have you stopped?" he wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if the words came out.

Ignis could hear the light sound of metal clinking. He felt something cold and hard encircle his wrists. He tried to bring his hands back down, deciding that he'd like to touch her again, but they didn't obey. He tried again, but no avail. Now he was really confused. In his sleep-filled daze, he tried tugging his hands down again only to be met by the sound of metal on metal, clinking and scraping.

Ignis’s eye snapped open. The room was dark and he couldn’t quite make out anything. Although, the vision in his right eye had improved over the years it was still mostly unseeing without the aid of light. He was gaining consciousness now, the blur of sleep quickly leaving him.

“What…? Aranea?” He could feel that his hands and arms were stretched above his head with his shoulders coming up against the pillow. He tried turning his head though there wasn't much room to move.

“See? This is what happens when you let you guard down," her voice was like velvet and she flicked her fingers at the metal cuffs around his wrists. "And this,” she hummed, squeezing him long and hard through his boxer briefs. "This is what happens when you don’t see your wife for two weeks, then fall asleep, leaving her hanging."

He fully awake and gaping at her now, unbelieving of what she had accused him of.

"I did no such thing."

She ignored him and continued rubbing him through his underwear. Ignis groaned, not sure whether it was out of frustration with her wild ideas, the fact that maybe he actually _did_ fall asleep during sex the night before (but he was so tired!) or that he was probably hard as a rock now, and would have absolutely no control over the situation. She flicks a wet tongue over his ear and he quickly decides it's the latter.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Ignis?" she purred, her soft breath ghosting over his ear then nipping it, making him jump a bit. "I'm punishing you."

 _Oh, Astrals..._ what had he done?

Aranea moved slowly, kissing his jawline to his chin, all the while keeping her almost naked body pressed to his. She kissed his Adam's apple lightly, and nuzzled the soft stubble on his neck. Astrals, he had a beautiful neck, she thought. And she couldn't help but lick the dip in his throat. He smelled of aftershave and light morning musk, a scent that still made her heart flutter as it did in the early days of their affair. She slid a slender finger from the curve his neck down to his chest, tracing the scars that marred his otherwise perfect body, taking in the sight of him helpless and heavily breathing. She took her time moving further to his abdomen, making sure her breasts were still touching him, and traced circles over each curve of hard muscle, her lips following the movement of her hands, trailing kisses as she made her way down, down...

She stopped at the elastic band of his underpants and looked up at him. He was staring at her intently now, waiting with bated breath at her next move, not moving, not saying anything. Aranea smirked and instead of paying any heed to the tent between his legs, snaked her hand up his inner thigh, squeezing and kissing him there, purposely lingering just a while too long.

"Aranea... stop teasing," Ignis managed behind gritted teeth. He was sure she would not listen to his command, but he had to try. He still had half a mind to replay the events of the night before step by step and figure out where he went wrong. His heart was starting to pound in his chest, and more blood (if it was even possible) was rushing south fast. How did he wake up to this? He was at her mercy, and she was determined to drive him as crazy as possible. Nevertheless, he tugged at the cuffs again, knowing it would do no good.

"You're so funny, Specs."

Aranea laid her head down on his chest and listened to his racing heartbeat, letting her hair sweep over and tickle him. She dipped her tongue playfully in his belly button, making him twitch a bit, then proceeded to work her way down again.

This time she had her hands on his boxer briefs and tugged them down, letting him free. The cool air of morning hit him and he let out a soft sigh of relief, anticipating that she would now put him out of his misery. She gripped his legs and he could feel her hot breath lingering over him. She ran a finger along his length.

Ignis waited eagerly. Nothing happened. He kept waiting. Still nothing. He was almost screaming internally at this point. She flicked her tongue lightly over him, and he bucked his hips hard, letting out a low growl.

"My, are you jumpy today," she giggled at his sudden movement, his package nearly slapping her in the face. Aranea was enjoying this, immensely. How often did she get a chance to properly explore and examine his striking body at her leisure? She was not about to let the opportunity go to waste.

"I don't find this amusing at all."

"C'mon, lighten up. Just relax." Aranea drew out the last word in a sing-song voice, her strong hands holding his hips down.

"How can I relax when you-"

The words died in his mouth and his eye squeezed shut as a sudden warmth enveloped him and he gasped, pulling hard against his restraints.

"Mmm... you talk too much," she chided.

She moved slowly, exaggerating each motion as she worked his length with her mouth, up, down, up, down. Each time she reached the tip, she swirled her tongue over it, making him groan loudly. Her hand gripped the base of his shaft, moving rhythmically to compliment the motions of her mouth. All thoughts abandoned his mind long ago, and he could do nothing but moan and gasp, his chest heaving underneath her touch. She kept going, no doubt in her mind that she always loved taking him like this, insistent on testing his limit and by gods he was reaching it fast. Ignis could feel the familiar tension start to creep in. If she didn't stop now, he'd...

"Aranea... stop, I- I-"

To his surprise, she did stop, her mouth gliding over him a final time before releasing him. She lifted her head to peer at him, a satisfied look on her face at her handiwork, and gave him a kiss on the thigh.

Ignis was a frantic mess by now. His knuckles were white, fists clenching as he continued to tug painfully at the restraints. A sheen of sweat was forming on his brow, and he thought he might have an aneurism before all this was over.

Aranea brushed his hair away from his face, kissing him softly on his lips. He kissed her back, unable to stop himself from returning her tenderness, no matter how intent she was on driving him mad. He strained his head up, parting her lips with his tongue and swept in. It was the first proper kiss they had this morning and Aranea found herself a bit hazy and slightly distracted from the task at hand as he sucked on her lower lip.

Somewhere in the middle of all this, her panties had disappeared, and before he knew it she pulled her lips away from his. He found that her legs were on either side of his face and she was perched above him. He could feel her warmth close to his face, her scent so sweet and inviting, and he was itching to get a taste. She was a sadistic woman. And if she was intent on torturing him, well then he would do the same to her, as difficult as it was to resist.

She lowered herself onto him, but Ignis turned his face, mouth drawn in a thin line as if saying, _nope_. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of this situation, although she was clearly already getting it.

"Nuh-uh. You're not getting away with that," she laughed. Aranea grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his face upward. There was a bit more light seeping through the opaque curtains by now, and he could see that infuriating smirk on her face as she looked down on him biting her lower lip, a playful glint in her eyes. She was loving every second of this.

Who was he trying to fool? He was drunk with lust for her. And he was never one to deny his love anything.

 _Fine,_ he thought and went for it. Oh, he'd show her alright.

His tongue darted out sweeping her folds. Aranea's breath hitched and came in small short gasps as he worked his magic on her. Hands or no hands, she couldn't deny his talent with his mouth. Those in the light of day saw a straight-laced, sharp-tongued royal advisor, with a stare that could send anyone running for the hills. And when Ignis wasn't attending to affairs of the state, he was cutting and throwing daggers on the training grounds. But here in the privacy of their own quarters she got to see the Ignis Scientia who was as skilled in bedroom as he was in the strategy hall or on the battlefield.

He held nothing back. Even without the use of his hands, he was determined to show Aranea what a precarious position she had placed herself in. He was sucking on her now slow and languidly, his tongue flicked and swirled over her tight nub, drawing a deep moan from her. Her hands were gripping the metal bar of the headboard trying to keep herself up, her breathing heavy and brows furrowed. _There_ , he had her. He moved into a rhythmic motion then, one that he knew would truly start driving her to the edge.

Aranea began rocking her hips, matching the rhythm he'd set and Ignis could feel her wetness starting to make a mess on his face. Her knees were weak and her arms shaking as she struggled to keep herself from falling on him. He could hardly breathe, but kept going, intent on making her lose it. Suddenly, it came and hit her like a wave, rolling through her one after another. She threw her head back with a loud moan, riding through the aftershocks until it subsided. With a sharp push off the headboard she wrenched herself away from him. He was the one with an insufferable smirk on his face now, and she was wanted to wipe it right off.

He followed her with his eye, watching her slide down his body. There was a light ray of sunshine peaking through the curtains into their dark bedroom now, casting a soft light on her body. Her face was flush and lips swollen from his earlier ministrations, and Ignis thought he had never seen something so beautiful that hugged both night and day. He thanked the gods in that moment for having mercy on him, for not taking away his sight completely.

He watched as she settled at his hips again, skin-on-skin this time, rubbing herself on him. His tip pressed against her wetness, teasing him back into a rock hard state. She lowered herself onto him, taking him to the fullest and they both moaned in relief. Gods, it felt _so_ good. He hadn't realized how much he needed this until she began playing with him, teasing him, and driving mad with want. Ignis Scientia, for all his patience, at times, was not always patient man. And this was one of those times.

Aranea moved on top of him with a look on her face of pure, unadulterated sexual abandonment, and to think that he was the one responsible for it drove him wild. It was how he loved dreaming of her, exactly like this. Well, minus the bloody handcuffs. He longed to touch her, to pad his fingers over the scar that ran between her breasts, grasp at her shapely hips, and trace her beautiful skin. He wanted to worship her with his hands, study every part of her as she dominated him like this with her back arched and mouth open, moaning his name.

"Love, let me touch you. Please..." he pleaded with her.

Aranea opened her eyes and lowered herself onto his chest, her elbows on either side of his face. She kissed him, pleased that she could still taste herself on his mouth.

"What was that again, Specs?" her voice was soft against his ear.

"Please, let me touch you."

Aranea was moving her hips slowly now, teasing out every twitch of his face, every grit of his teeth, and clench of his jaw with the sensual motions of her hips.

"Please..." She had him in her clutches and here he was, begging. Ignis would never beg for anything in his life. He didn't beg when Ardyn stood in front of him sneering at his bloodied face and broken body. He didn't beg the gods to spare his life when he was laying at Noctis’s side, when all hope seemed lost. But in this moment with her, he would throw his pride to the side and do anything she asked of him just so he could touch her.

She continued to ignore his incoherent pleas, instead tracing small kisses over the scars on his eyes, the gash on his nose, then back down to the one on his lip. She lingered there for a moment sucking on his lip, then his neck, never once stopping the movement of her hips. Her fingers laced with his, and below she squeezed him, causing him to jerk and gasp. He heard a click then, followed by another. Ignis tugged again at the cuffs, finding to his surprise that his wrists had slipped out of them.

He was free. And he wasted no time wondering why or asking questions. His hands flew to her hips and drove her down on him, his own rising up to meet her thrusts.

He had enough. No more games. He pulled her down towards him by her arm and flipped them over so that he was on top. He grabbed her leg bringing it against his shoulder and held her there, all the while driving into her with no restraint, his hand squeezing her hip almost painfully. And she let him have this. She loved it, reveled in seeing this side of him, her normally composed lover losing his composure and falling into a mess of desperation.

Aranea was losing herself in this, her leg wrapped around his waist, heel hard against his lower back trying to press him deeper into her. That tension inside her was beginning to mount again as Ignis pounded into her relentlessly just the way she liked it, determined to make her cry and shout. He wanted to show her just how much of an effect she had on him, wanted to punish her for that torturous game she played. He reached a hand between them, fingers splayed over her abdomen and swept his thumb over her, rubbing in circles.

Aranea was keening beneath him now, nearly sobbing his name. She was close to the edge again, any coherent thoughts quickly disappearing. Her one hand was fisted in the sheets and the sounds of the handcuffs dangling from headboard clinked as they moved together. She couldn’t hold out any longer and tumbled over with a strangled cry, nails digging hard into his arm, and he followed her, finally reaching the release he’d been desperately chasing. She clenched around him as he spilled into her, his thrusts becoming erratic and slowly losing their rhythm. When it was over, he dropped her leg and fell unceremoniously on top of her, breath heavy. He closed his eye, almost dizzy as the last pulses of his orgasm tapered off.

Aranea ran her fingers through his hair as her breathing slowed over the next few minutes to a normal pace. He propped himself up on his elbows and dipped his head down to give her a slow lingering kiss.

“Good morning,” she sounded sated and happy, an uncharacteristically sweet smile on her face.

“Likewise.”

“Did you have fun?”

Ignis chuckled. “Was all that _really_ necessary?” he asked gesturing to the metal handcuffs that had been forgotten in the last part of their foray into bliss. Aranea responded with a laugh.

“My dear, you are going to be death of me one day,” he said burying his face in her neck, taking in the scent of their sex on her.

“Well, that wouldn’t be such a bad way to go, would it?” she said as she reached over to the night stand and turned the electric clock around.

_**7:47** _

The red digital numbers glared at them, the colon in the middle blinking as if saying - _yes, you two, the rest of the world is still going._

Shit. They both bolted up at the same time, Aranea knocking her head into his.

"Ow! Careful!"

"What happened to the alarm?"

"I don’t know! Didn’t you set it last night?”

“Dammit, my phone is dead.”

“Fuck, Crowe is gonna be pissed."

-

By the time Ignis arrived at his office, seriously, curse the bloody traffic and construction - it was a good thing though, he reminded himself, Gladio and Prompto were there sitting in the guest chairs. Gladio was tapping his foot impatiently, almost ready to bite the secretary’s head off as she glared at him ( _“He said he’ll be in soon!”_ ), while Prompto was scrolling through pictures on his mobile phone in boredom.

“Mr. Scientia!” his secretary exclaimed, sitting up straight in her chair as she watched her boss sweep through the double doors.

Gladio and Prompto were on their feet in no time.

“What the hell, Ignis? You couldn’t have picked up the damn phone?”

“Yeah, Noct thought something happened to you! So he sent us to check. We were about to go to your house."

“I’m fine. Just overslept.” He didn’t stop and continued with a beeline towards his private office, sipping a can of coffee.

“Lysa, would you reschedule this afternoon’s briefing to Monday? I will not have the reports ready before the morning is over. Also, have the delivery boy bring over another case of Ebony."

“Of course, sir."

The two men followed him into the office, Gladio still grumbling about him missing their sparring session and if he was too tired, then he should have just said so. Prompto was on the phone, presumably with Noct - _Yeah, no… he just got here. Yeah, he’s fine._ Ignis barely heard them, as he tried to keep his mind from replaying the events of the morning, the corner of his lips threatening to twitch into a smile. The overly long car ride on way in didn’t help either. Honestly, he should have just walked - it would have been quicker too.

Ignis kept his face turned from them. If either of them saw the look on his face, there was no telling what amount of incessant teasing he’d have to endure for the rest of the day. He took off his coat and hung it neatly in the coat closet, then took a moment to settle back into his poker face. He walked over to his desk and peeled off his gloves, sat down, and was ready to work, reaching for his can of Ebony.

“Now, then. Gladio, I apologize for this morning. You’re right. I should have known I would not be up to training with you so early after getting back. Prompto, I assume we are still scheduled for the meeting with PR this afternoon?"

He was met with silence. Then...

“Dude! What happened to your hands?!”

Ignis looked down. There were red marks circling his wrists, and places where his skin was scratched up. A couple of black and blue bruises had appeared on his knuckles as well, probably from knocking his fists violently against the headboard. Prompto’s jaw was on the floor and Gladio was guffawing, pointing at the love marks on his neck that apparently revealed themselves when he had taken his coat off.

Ignis sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was really going to have to pay her back one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing a piece of full on smut. I really tried to make it tasteful buuuut, it sort of just devolved into the above fuckery. Constructive criticism welcome, of course! :)
> 
> *Also that quote about sleep is actually a real quote by Nietzsche XD


End file.
